Pleading Innocent
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Those two fledglings of theirs were inseparable, they did everything together; napped, played, ate, cuddled, absolutely everything. Until it came down to taking responsibility for a wrong that they had committed. That's when it falls to every fledgling for themselves. One pleads innocent and the other gets falsely punished for the crime. Will the truth come forward?


**So Robin0203, this was just too cute I couldn't not devote my night to doing it! Got some more that I'm gonna release in the next couple of days, but I hope this will hold you over until then! I felt like such a bad person to my favorite little guy! My poor baby! Hope you likes it!**

* * *

When they had been nothing more the fledglings, little ones running around and causing trouble, they had been near inseparable. One never far from the other and vise versa. They loved to play together in the garden, or the lakes, the meadows, and pastures. They loved to climb on the rocks and splash in the waves, run after the glowing bugs, chase each other in a game of tag. The one thing they loved more then playing with each other was playing with their big brothers.

They loved it when Lucifer would cover his eyes and count loudly as they ran to hide.

They absolutely adored it when Michael would sit with them under the stars, cuddled in his large warm fluffy wings, and he'd tell them the most exaggerated and amazing stories ever.

The two of them did everything together.

Everything but taking the consequences of their actions. No one wanted that.

* * *

The crash reverberated around the entire building. Bouncing from the walls and echoed down the halls. The little ones froze in shock and fear, one red handed and the other in association.

"I told you not to touches it! I _told_ you! Now you be in trouble!"

"Ssshhh! Only if you say somethin'!"

Though the crash was loud, their only saving grace was that there was no one there to bare witness to the sound nor the sight but the two of them. Father was away on business with the other creation deities. Michael was tending to the lesser gods and supernatural creatures. Lucifer was down tending the Earth and her creations.

All in all they were in the clear.

"Raphy you broke'd it! Daddy's gonna spanks you!"

"Not if you stop talkin about it!"

"But-"

"Gabey! No! It was a accident! You gots to stop sayin it!"

When there was no response he turned to see what had caught his little brothers tongue, and his eyes widened, of all things he'd thought would come after this exploration into the room they were told not to ever go into, this was not one of them. Usually when he went to complete his duties down on Earth he was there all day.

So seeing big brother Lucifer in the doorway, arms crossed loosely over his chest, eyes an unusual stern light.

"What are you two doing in here, little brothers?", he gave them both a long hard look, "I seem to remember someone, multiple someones, telling you two to stay out of here."

Raphael felt fear crawl up his wings, he didn't want a spanking, he didn't want to have to stand in the corner or go to bed early or anything like that. He didn't want to get into trouble. The little archangel looked over at his younger brother and his mind whirled quickly.

He wasn't going to get a spankin!

"Well? Anything to say? Come now,", Luci sounded upset at them both and he jumped, "Gabey did it!"

The baby archangel spun to look up at his older brother, mouth agape, not believing that his best friend and brother would turn on him like that. Raphy was the one who messed up. Raphy was the one who opened the door to Daddy's forbidden room. Raphy was the one who broke Daddy's new toy.

"What was that, little brother?"

It also served in his favor that Gabriel was known as the trouble maker, Raphael spun his story quick and he spun it well, "Gabey came in here! He did it even though you saids that we not allowed to! I tried ta stop him but he gots mad cause he wanted to play with Daddy's toys and then he broked one!"

"I did not!"

Lucifer held up a hand to silence the little messenger and he stamped a little foot at taking the blame for something he hadn't done. Gabriel was well known for causing trouble but this was not one of his. Calm and quite Raphael wasn't as innocent as he played out to be.

"Hush little one, Raphy, what did Gabey break?"

"But I didn't!"

"Gabriel I am not going to tell you again."

He pouted and stamped his little foot again, "But you bein a butthead!"

Lucifer froze, mouth open mid word, and turned to look at the little messenger again. Part of him was finding faults in Raphael's story, but the little ones history was not doing him any favors either. He was known to cause such mischief.

"Raphael why don't you go wait for Micha by the gate."

Gabriel's eyes widened as he was taken up and he squirmed hard, for a moment the elder thought that the little Healer would fess up to the truth, if there was another truth, but he nodded quickly and turned wing to do as told.

He struggled to keep the little fledgling in grasp as he carried him from Fathers Study and down to their bedroom where all punishment was carried out.

"Luci no! He lyin! I didn' do it! He lyin!"

"Little one you are already in trouble do not make it worse for yourself with lying."

"But I not! I not!"

He turned, trying to appeal to his big brother, to make him see reason, "Luci I promise I didn' do it!"

Lucifer sighed deeply, like his own older brother, he took no enjoyment in taking his little brothers to task. The two fledglings were his most treasured things, he cherished them, but in the same breath he did not want them to get hurt. They were told to stay away from certain places for their own safety and when they broke those rules there had to be consequences so they'd learn.

It was difficult for all parties involved.

But it was needed.

"Gabriel. I warned you once. Go stand your little behind in the corner."

Gabriel spun to grab at his big brother's legs when he was set on his teeny little feet, fingers curling into the soft fabric of the white flowing robe, "Luci! I didn'!"

"I said corner. Now."

Whining, seeing his inevitable doom because his big brother just wouldn't listen, he turned slowly and practically crawled to the corner.

* * *

Concern grew tenfold within him when his greeting home was a crying fledgling sitting next to the gate. Michael felt worry creep into his grace as he knelt to lift the distraught little one in his arms cooing to calm his tears.

"Raphy? Bug? What's happened?"

The little one sniffled miserably and looked up with wide watery eyes.

"Micha I did somethin bad! Somethin really bad!"

"Oh?", he settled the little one on his hip and wiped the tears away with his thumb, "Tell me what happened, the truth little brother, and we can make it better again."

Raphael nodded and spilled his entire can of beans. Even if it meant getting a double spankin for breaking the rules and lying, he'd do anything to make it right again. Michael didn't say anything as he told his tale, he didn't yell or accuse or anything, it was clear that it was weighing on the fledglings chest and it would do him no good to send him into even more hysterics by sending him accusations.

Besides, that was not how they learned, let them spin their tale and then break it down again.

First things first, he wiped at the little ones nose and softly instructed him to blow, "Okay little one, thank you for telling me the truth. Now we go get Gabey and Luci, and then you know what has to happen."

Raphael sniffled and looked down, "Yes big brother."

He smiled softly and tilted his chin back up with a knuckle, "And then we will take a nap together."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Gabriel come here."

He sniffled at his impending doom, and turned, waddling over to his big brothers side. Luci was sitting on his bed, he'd taken his sandals off and left them by the door. Gabriel's eyes widened at the sight of the brush and he shook his head quickly, tears already springing to his eyes at the mere sight of it.

"No Luci! Noooo! Hurts! Huuuurts!"

"I know it does little one, _trust me_ , but it's supposed to so you can learn. Come here, the sooner we start the sooner we finish."

Gabriel broke into a pitiful sob as he was pulled up over his brother's knee, and whined sorrowfully when his little robe was lifted above his bottom, shaking with his fear and anxiety.

"Why you not believe meeeeee!"

"Gabey, it wouldn't have been the first time you broke something doing what you were told not to and tried to blame your brother. Now, I think ten is a good number."

"Luciiiii! Nohohoho!"

Gabriel shakes his head again, quickly, and bursts into another sob, he's shaking like a leaf over his big brothers knee as he's about to be punished for something he hadn't done. He only snuck into Daddy's bad room once, been taken over Daddy's knee for it, and he's never done it since.

His big brother shifts as he pulls back to begin the vollies, and he cries out in anguish.

"Only ten baby brother, perhaps that will teach you to think twice before lying and playing with the things Dad tells you not to."

The babe gives one more pitiful attempt to get his big brother to listen and that too falls on deaf ears.

"OWIEEEEEEE!"

The first one lands with a resounding smack. The sting is well felt on the undeserving bottom and he breaks into another sob. Little chest heaving.

"NOHOHOHO LUCIII!"

Another, the second, and he wails loudly.

"STOPPPITTTTT! PWEASE! OWIIEEEEE!"

Three. His little legs kick out at the sting. He's only ever felt the burn of a spanking on bare bottom once, and he's only ever needed it once.

"LUCIIII PWEASE! HURTS! HUWWWWTTTTS!"

Four.

"I DIDN'-DIDN'-DIDN' DOOOO IT!"

Five. He...He didn't like Luci anymore. Luci was spankin him for something he didn't do. Micha would have believed him! He would have listened!

"STOOOOOPPPPPPPPP! LUCIIIIIIIII! HUWWWWTS HUUUUWWWWTTTTTS!"

Six.

"YOU SO MEANY!"

Seven. He can't think straight. His rear is on fire and Lucifer shifts under him again and he wails loudly and wetly.

"I WAN' MICHAAAAA!"

Eight.

"MICHAAAAAAAA!"

Nine. Stop it stop it stop it. No more! He wants Micha! Micha would make him stop! He'd know! Micha always knows!

"OOOOOOWWWWWIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ten. Lucifer sets the brush aside and tries to turn the little fledgling around, knowing that it was time to comfort him and cuddle him close after such a harsh punishment. He tries to coo his sobs into submission and the teeny hands plow into his chest pushing with all his little might.

"Gabe?...Gabe calm down little one..."

"No! No want 'ou!", he chokes on a sob finally breaking away from his meany brothers hold and falls back onto his sore reddened bottom, "'ou bad! No love 'ou no more!"

Gabriel gets to his feet sloppily and rubs pitifully at his sore rear, backing away when his big brother reaches for him, and he screams, "NO! LEAV' ME 'LONE! HATE YOU!"

Lucifer sucked in a breath, watching frozen as the little one turned wing and ran away, disappearing once he turned the corner of the door way. He felt his heart fall at the little ones words, his desire to run away from him rather then take his comfort, and he took his head into his hands. They never acted like this when Michael punished them.

Never.

"Little brother?"

And the aforementioned archangel had returned, with a sniffling little fledgling cradled on his hip, rubbing his little back softly in comfort.

"What's happened? Where is little Gabriel?"

Michael looked around for their youngest and felt fear spread through him when Lucifer looked up and he took in the sight of the brush, "Brother?"

"I...I just finished up with Gabriel. He did wrong and tried to pin it on Raphy. He just ran out."

His older brother sighed and he tilted his head in confusion, eyes taking in the sight of the chastised fledgling he carried, "Michael? What is it?"

He looked down at the little one as well and sighed again, brushing his lips against the warm little temple, "Luci, I think our dear little Raphy has something he needs to tell you."

"Micha?...No mores!"

Michael cooed down at him, rocking him gently, "No no little one, you've already had your lessen learned, no more spanks for you. It's alright. Tell Luci what you told me."

And he did.

Every detail.

"Promise you not hate me now?"

He smiled softly at him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek and nose, rubbing his thumb over his cheek to wipe away his tears.

"No little one. Never. Though I'm not happy that you lied to me, I can see that Micha has already done what needed done."

Raphael nodded and yawned widely, snuggling back into Michael's shoulder, the elder smiled at him gently.

"Mike I messed up."

The older brother smiled at the younger, cupping his cheek fondly, "He adores you little brother, he will forgive you, now," Michael nuzzled Raphael's little cheek eliciting a soft giggle, "I have a prior commitment with a certain little lightning bug of ours. Shall we little one?"

"Cuddles!"

He chuckled at the excitement, "I would check the Garden if I were you little brother."

Lucifer smiled as they stepped out, and brushed a hand through his hair, he had a lot of making up to do.

* * *

Gabriel sniffled and rubbed at both his bottom and his nose miserably, grumbling to himself about how his big brothers were all big buttheads and meanies and how he didn't like them anymore.

Well, not Micha, Michael was still good.

"Gabey?"

He spared a glance and huffed, "Go'way."

"Gabey, little one, I am so sorry."

"Should be!"

"Please come down here.", Luci felt bad, he could hear it in his voice, and Gabriel gave a huff but let himself drop down into his big strong arms, Lucifer held him close as he could, "Oh little one I am so sorry!"

"I tol' you!", he sniffled softly, "Why you not listen!"

"Because Luci made a mistake little one, a bad bad mistake, Rapha told me what happened. Can you forgive this big butthead?"

Gabriel regarded him for a long moment, not saying a word, and then he nodded.

"Fine. But you not my favorite anymore! You still meanie!"

Lucifer smiled, sitting down under the tree he'd gotten his fledgling from, cradling him in his lap easily. He poked a few fingers into his belly eliciting giggles despite his attempts to stay angry at him.

The little frown flipped on itself quickly and he reached for his big brothers playful fingers, a wiggly one slipped under his little arm and he squealed in mirth.

"LUCI!"

"I'm still a meany, huh? Perhaps," he clawed at the soft belly under his robe top and smiled at the fledglings high pitched squeals and laughter, "Perhaps I am a meany."

Gabriel twisted and turned, shrieking shrill and laughter rising when those nimble torturous fingers ran up and down his side, wiggling playfully under his little arm again, and back down to his waist line to claw away once more.

"And you, my precious little captive, are a ticklish little fledgling, aren't you?"

"Nohoho!"

"No?", he paused in his attack smiling down at him playfully, "No, you don call this a ticklish little belly?"

Gabriel shook his head quickly, little fingers curling around his big brothers wrist, eyes sparkling with excitement, giggling all the while. Lucifer grinned down at him and wiggled his fingers for approximately two seconds making the little one shriek and squeal before stopping once again.

"Are you sure?", the little angel nodded his head again giggling even still, "I think you're lying to me."

"Lucihihihi! No I not!"

"I think you are!"

He clawed at that belly again, the belly he so loved so dearly, and Gabriel screamed tugging at his wrist with all his teeny might. His fingers curled tighter when his laughter got the best of him and he couldn't tug any more, instead he kicked his little feet out and began his squirming again. Lucifer grinned, going to town on the little abused belly, spidering fingers all over until it drove the fledgling crazy.

"I think you do have a ticklish tummy!"

Gabriel squealed adorably and pushed at his wrist again but nothing budged.

"Luci is really sorry baby brother, he gave you ten blows that you hadn't earned,", he adjusted the little one in his hold, lifting his little hands away with one hand and the little robe with the other, "But I think I know how to make up for it!"

The fledgling saw his life flash before his eyes, a happy life with lots of games and stories and laughter, as his big brother was about to do the most unthinkable. Micha and Luci only ever pulled out these guns when it called for it and he absolutely hated it!

"Luci! No! NO!"

"Ten baby brother, one for every falsely given spank."

Warm lips pressed against his tummy and he squealed already, bucking slightly to try and knock them away, he didn't and his big brother took a deep breath. He waited anxiously for him to let it go, giggling brightly and loudly when his brother chuckled into his belly, and finally, finally he let it go. Blowing out long and hard, shaking his head slightly, and the fledgling screamed as his little fingers curled into his brothers hair.

"One down."

He took another breath and moved over slightly, Gabriel shook his head, shrieking already.

"LUCIHIHIHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Two.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOOOOOOO! NOOOOO LUCIII!"

Three.

"STOPPIT STOPPIT STOPPIT! LUCIIIIIIII!"

Four.

He laughed and tried to curl up onto his side when his big brother wandered up to his little under arm, nosing his way under the little robe and took a deep sniff, relishing in the fledglings happy little sounds and shrill.

"You need to wash under here more little one, stinky!"

"LUCI! NO! NOT 'HERE! NOT THAT!"

His big brother chuckled evilly and blew another big raspberry. And then another to prove that he could.

Five. And six.

And then he moved over to the other side.

Seven. Eight.

"LUCI I FOOGIVE YOU! I FOOGIVE YOUUUUU! TICKLEEEESSSSSSS!"

"I know it does you little goof ball, only two more!"

"LUCHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIIIII! NOHOHOHOAOHAHAHAAHHAAHA!"

Nine and the final ten.

He let go of the hysterical fledgling and chuckled fondly when he curled up tightly, burrowing into his stomach as he did, and he rubbed a gentle hand down the back of his head brushing through his hair.

"Do you forgive me little one?"

Gabriel nodded, still giggling like a mad little man, music to his ears.

"Am I still your big brother?"

Another adorable little nod and softer giggles.

"Was it too much?"

Much to his surprise, his baby brother looked up with those big bright golden eyes, and he shook his head. Lucifer chuckled softly, "Really now?"

"You silly!"

He poked a finger at the belly and the tot squealed curling up again, "Watch it buster!"

Lucifer opened his arms for him, "Can big brother get a hug little one?"

He smiled when the fledgling climbed up in his lap and hurled himself at him, little arms winding around his neck, and they both fell back into the grass. Lucifer kissed the side of his little one's head tenderly, brushing his chin against his cheek softly.

"Do you still love me?"

Gabriel nodded and returned the kiss with on of his own, smooching his big brothers cheek in the exaggerated way that fledglings do, "I love you Luci!"

"I thank you little one. Thank you with all my grace. I really am sorry!"

"It's otay!"

He smiled at the little one nuzzling into his neck and adjusted them both into a more comfortable position, tugging little Gabriel down to lay on his chest, and wrapped them in his big fluffy rose gold wings. Gabriel yawned, completely spent after the day he'd had, his little thumb making its way to his mouth as he snuggled into his big brothers chest.

"Are you sleepy now, dear one?"

He nodded sleepily and his eye lids drooped, "S'eepy Luci!"

"Then close your eyes little one, I'll be here when you wake, there you go."

He brushed a tender couple of fingers through his hair, brushing it back from his little face, smiling as his eyes closed ever so slowly. He hummed softly, a gentle lullaby, under his breath as he went along. The feeling of Michael's grace brushing against his own, a comforting warmth to his ever coolness, was a welcome one. Their graces twined together and he too felt drowsy, silently cursing his elder brother for lulling him to rest as well.

The younger was rebuffed and felt his eyes slipping, almost feeling his own older brother curling him in his wings too, the undying love that Michael had for each and every one of them.

 _'Sleep little one, everything will be okay now, sleep little star.'_

He does, grace still entwined with his older brothers, arms and wings wrapped around his beloved little baby brother sleeping soundly against his chest.

Michael just has that affect on people.

That 'know-it-all', and 'I-told-you-so', mixed with the 'big-brother-loves-you-unconditional', affect on people.

(Though he denies whenever he's accused of it and then that accuser regrets their words. Luci was bad. But his teacher was Micha. Micha was the worst.)


End file.
